


Come On Now Touch Me, Babe

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Benverly (Side Pairing), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Edging, Face-Fucking, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, One day I will write a short fix that has less than 3K words, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Revenge, Rimming, Stan is an evil genius, Teasing, Tight Pants, Today is not that day..., bichie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Bill had been being a fucking tease all damn day and Richie can't take it anymore.





	Come On Now Touch Me, Babe

All damn day. Bill had been being a fucking tease all damn day. Richie tapped his fingers on the slightly sticky diner table in frustration. His double bacon cheeseburger and onion rings sat untouched in front of him as he stared at the boy across from him. Bill, being the absolute bastard that he was, had ordered a strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream and a side dish filled with maraschino cherries. Richie watched as he scooped up a dollop of the cream with his pointer finger and then brought it to his mouth before he wrapped his lips around it, closing his eyes in pleasure as he sucked all of the sweet substance off, his pink tongue poking out to lick his plump lips when he removed his finger. He opened his eyes and stared directly at Richie as he popped a cherry in his mouth, clenching it in his teeth and plucking the stem out. 

 

Richie had to turn his head, trying to focus on what Ben was saying about a movie festival that was coming up in a few weeks, and subtly reached down to his crotch, applying pressure with the palm of his hand to stop his cock from being too interested. His balls were aching, the milkshake incident only being the last in a long series of torturous fuckery that Bill had been putting him through today.

 

It had started early. Before they had even managed to leave the house that they all rented while attending college in Boston. Bill had wandered into Richie’s room, claiming to look for one of his flannels that he swore up and down that Richie had stolen. Richie had wholeheartedly denied that he had stolen the shirt in question, throwing himself on the bed in mock despair that he would be accused of such an outrageous act. It was a lie he loved that damn shirt, it smelled like Bill and was super soft, and it was folded neatly and hidden under his pillow the whole time Bill was searching. The kicker was that during his search, Bill was wearing nothing but a thin white towel that hung lowly on his hips, the defined v of his lower abdomen proudly on display. Richie had licked his lips, watching as little water droplets had dripped from Bill’s messy auburn hair, down the muscles of his back, leading to where the towel sat just above the swell of his magnificent ass. That fucking ass. Richie could write love ballads about that ass. Bill was making a half assed attempt at his search, fumbling with items in one of Richie’s drawers. Richie shook his head wondering what Bill was up to. He moved across the room and pressed Bill into his dresser from behind, his groin meeting the swell of that perfect ass.

 

“Why don’t we just forget about the shirt, Billy, you know I’m especially good at making you forget.” He said seductively, leaning in to press a kiss against his neck, but Bill was already pulling away. Shaking his head, a slightly pissy look forming on his face.

 

“S-sorry, Rich. Not r-really interested in f-forgetting, maybe that r-random guy from the bar l-last night is.” Bill replied flatly. He walked out of the room without so much as another glance and Richie knew that he was screwed.

 

“Jesus Big Bill!” He called out after him, frustration and horniness clearly present in his voice. “You can’t just get a guy all riled up and then leave like that. Fucking tease!” He tried to laugh the situation off, ignored the undertone of the comment Bill had made, but he could only do that for so long.

 

They weren’t exclusive. At least not technically. They had never had that conversation, to define the relationship. Richie knew that Bill wasn’t fucking anyone else. Between his killer course load in the writing program at Boston University, his baseball practices and work outs, and those hot as hell nights with Richie there definitely wasn’t time. Still, that didn’t mean that Richie had to wait around for Bill Denbrough to be his one and only, even if he really did just want for Bill to spit it out already and stake his claim on him. 

 

Last night had been a mistake. Richie would openly admit that. He and Bev had pregamed pretty hard before heading to their favorite local bar to celebrate the end of finals. He was buzzed when he walked through the door, quickly finding Bill in a booth and sliding in next to him, invading his space. He had downed another three beers and a round of tequila shots when Smells Like Teen Spirit had begun to play over the speakers. Richie had loudly exclaimed that it was his song, and had wobbled onto the main floor space of the bar screaming along with the lyrics and dancing wildly. He urged Bill and the others to join him, but they had shook their heads at his antics, so he just threw caution to the wind and danced by himself, that was until he backed right in to a solid object and nearly fell on his face. 

 

The object was actually a person, who had caught Richie by the waist and helped him back to his feet. Richie had taken in the sight of the other man and licked his lips in appreciation of what he saw. He was just as tall as Richie, maybe even a touch taller. He had messy dark hair, almost black, that stuck out in waves from under his grey knit cap. Richie couldn’t search his drunken mind for a color name to match that of his eyes, it was like they were even parts blue, green, and grey. Like the sea after a storm. His long and lean limbs were covered by a beat up leather jacket, cozy looking green sweater, and dark slim fit jeans. Richie heard a slight laugh from the other man, as he realized that Richie was definitely checking him out. Richie scowled a little bit from being caught.

 

“Hey, man, you alright? Sorry to ruin your dance routine, you seemed to be connecting to Cobain on a spiritual level.” He mused, leaning back to grab his beer off of the table behind him. Richie noted that there were a few people sitting at the table, they were about his age, and definitely watching their whole interaction with amused faces. 

 

“Oh uh, yeah, fine. Sorry I nearly tackled you, I was in the zone. Very passionate about things that smell like teen spirit, mosquitos and albinos and all.” Richie replied, fighting his brain to not slur, he failed miserably. 

 

“Understood.” The stranger said with a slight smirk. “My name is Cody. How about you tell me more about this passion? Let me buy you a drink…?”

 

“Richie.” He supplied and nodded in thanks, accepting the offer. They moved towards the bar and soon Richie was holding a decadent little combination of hard liquor that the other man had called a Screaming Orgasm. Richie had giggled at the name, he had no idea how the other was keeping a straight face. They settled in at a table in the corner, away from both their groups of friends. Richie’s brain was swimming from the creamy mixture of alcohols. “Thanks for giving me a Screaming Orgasm...fuck.” His eyes went wide and he blushed, realizing what he had just said.

 

“You are absolutely adorable.” His beautiful eyes danced with amusement. “And you are most certainly welcome. Who knows, maybe that doesn’t have to be the only screaming orgasm I give you tonight.” Those words went right to Richie’s dick and he moaned at the thought, he nodded animatedly and downed the rest of his drink in one go. He slid from his chair and grabbed Cody’s hand and pulled him through the bar to a back entrance that led to a seedy alleyway. 

 

And that’s how Richie had ended up with his face being pushed into a brick wall getting fucked mercilessly from behind. Richie’s cock scrapped slightly painfully against the wall with every thrust, but his inhibitions were gone. He had this hot stranger at his disposal who he never had to see again, someone who was very well endowed and obviously knew how to use it. In the moment it was easy to forget the boy that was still inside the bar, wondering where he had wandered off to. In fact it wasn’t until he was tucking himself back into his jeans making forced pleasantries with the man who had been a stranger not thirty minutes before, and walking back to the door of the club that his brain cleared enough to think of Bill, and a cloud of guilt began to fog his brain. He desperately tried to shake it off. 

 

They were not exclusive. They had never defined their relationship. Richie had no reason to feel guilty, except he did. He loved Bill, but he was too chicken shit to do anything about it, and now he had most likely just fucked up royally.

 

He stumbled back to the booth where his friends were, Bev eyed him carefully taking in his appearance. It was obvious to her what Richie had just been up to. His lips were swollen, they looked almost bruised, and his eyes were blown wide. His hair was incredibly disheveled and wet with sweat at the nape of his neck. Stan eyed him cautiously as well, eyes flicking between him and Bill, concern written on his features. Luckily for Richie, the other losers weren’t as keen to picking up on things like this. 

 

“Hey there, Rich. Where have you been? You were dancing and then you disappeared.” Mike asked innocently, lazy grin from the beers he had been drinking gracing his face. 

 

“Yeah, Richie. What have you been up to?” Stan asked, dark brown eyes boring into his own. Richie gulped slightly and scooted towards Bill for some comfort, but Bill moved slightly as well, keeping a distance between him and Richie. Fuck. He knew.

 

“Well, funny story. I nearly killed a guy with my awesome dance moves, and whilst I was being my charming self he offered to buy me a drink, and I was like ‘hell yeah, free alcohol’ but it was like lethal, and I drank it too fast and then threw it all up in the bathroom...obviously I need to just stick to beer and shots.”

 

“The stranger accompanied you to the bathroom?” Eddie asked, a look of disgust on his face that Richie had even dared to enter a public restroom, especially in an atmosphere such as this one.

 

“Oh, um, yeah.” Richie covered, “They say chivalry is dead, but sometimes it presents itself in the form of a stranger handing you wet paper towels in the bathroom to clean yourself up after you puked because of the drink they bought you. Amazing isn’t it?” He rambled, and Bill let out an offended snort next to him. 

 

“U-unbelievably amazing, R-Richard.” He huffed out before taking another sip of his drink. Richie turned to look at him, Bill looked pissed and hurt, and Richie had caused it. The alcohol kicked in again, clouding Richie’s thoughts. What the fuck kind of right did Bill have to judge him? They weren’t fucking dating. Richie rolled his eyes and began listening to the conversation that had sparked back up at the table. He ignored Bill for the rest of the night, and the auburn haired boy had done the same to him. When the cabs had dropped them back off at the house, Bill had immediately climbed the stairs to his room and slammed the door, without a word to anyone else. 

 

“Jesus, Rich.” Bev sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know what you two are doing with your relationship, and honestly I don’t want to, but fucking some guy in the alley of a fucking bar while the guy your in love with is sitting in said bar waiting for you is beyond shitty. Bill deserves better than this shit.” She didn’t wait for Richie to answer, he wouldn’t have anyway, he knew better than to talk back to Bev when she was scolding him. He fumbled into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and some pain meds for his inevitable hangover and then carefully climbed the stairs, he looked longingly at Bill’s door before continuing into the bathroom to take the hottest shower he could stand and wash the evidence of the night’s transgressions off of him. 

 

He woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, because his hangovers fucking suck, and before he had even gotten to swallow his pain meds and chug some water Bill was slamming into the room looking for his shirt. 

 

Bill of course hadn’t meant for the whole debacle with the shirt to be a tease, he just really wanted his favorite shirt back. He was extremely mad at Richie for hooking up with that random guy last night who looked like he could be an extra from The Outsiders. The fact that Richie had lied about it afterwards made it even worse in Bill’s mind. He knew that they hadn’t discussed being boyfriends, but he had been into Richie since middle school. He loved the stupid Trashmouth, but Richie never wanted to commit to anything. Bill knew that he wouldn’t commit to them actually having a monogamous relationship either unless he did something drastic. Richie’s reaction to him clad only in a towel and turning him down gave Bill an idea. Instead of wallowing in self pity and laying in bed all day, Bill hatched a plan. Misery loves company, and Bill knew just how to make Richie miserable. He was going to tease Richie until the other boy couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Bill’s first move was to hit up Stan’s closet to find a pair of pants that would fit extremely tight on him.

 

“William. You have your own clothing, get the fuck out of my closet...don’t touch that...No. No. No. They were organized. Why do you hate me, William? Why must you do this to my mental health?” Stan fussed from his spot in his desk chair. He was trying to work on some algorithms for his advanced calculus class, but Bill was seriously going to cause him to have an anxiety attack or an aneurysm. 

 

“I n-need to borrow a p-pair of your pants b-because they w-will be t-tight on me.” Bill explained, moving to another shelf before having his hands violently swatted away by Stan.

 

“What is this about, Bill? Why do you need a pair of tight pants?” He pushed Bill out of the way, fixing what he had previously messed up and easily pulling out a single pair of pants from one of his shelves. He held them in his hand, waiting for an answer.

 

“I w-want my ass to l-look really good t-today.” Bill shrugged, trying to play it off, but Stan was having none of it. “Okay. F-fine. I want t-to tease, Richie. M-make him p-pay for last n-night.” 

 

“Well in that case, here you go. They are a bit snug on me, so you’ll be splitting the seams.” He handed the pants to Bill and moved back to his desk. “So, your plan is just to wear tight pants around him? That’s the extent of the teasing?” Bill shrugged again, he really hadn't thought out a plan yet. “Ugh. Amatuer. Look, Bill, if you want to torture him you need a game plan. Tight pants are only the beginning.”

 

“W-well technically the b-beginning was me w-walking into his r-room with only a t-towel on and turning h-him down for s-sex.” He stumbled out nervously. Stan looked almost impressed at Bill’s admission.

 

“Wow. Didn’t think that you had it in you, Big Bill. Damn. Even so, you’re going to need to plot out the full day. By the time you get back here tonight, you need to have Richie so painfully horny that he will bend to your every will.” Stan tapped his fingers on his desk, a pensive look on his face.

 

“Anyone e-ever tell you that y-you’re scarily e-evil? M-mastermind level.” Bill looked at him with wide eyes, Stan could be scary with his plans and manipulation. 

 

“You call it evil, I call it knowing your target demographic and desired result.” That response elicited an eye roll from Bill. “Alright, so here’s what you’re going to do. You start by squeezing your ass and thighs into those pants, and so help me, Bill, if Richie’s dick comes anywhere near them you are buying me a new pair.” Bill nodded in understanding and Stan continued. “You need to make sure that you get your ass in Richie’s line of sight whenever possible, wiggle your hips and bend over to pick things up. Put it on display. Hmm, I wonder if Bev has a pair of panties that would fit you. A tasteful revealing of a little bit of lace under those pants would be pure torture for him. William, for the love of God, stop nodding and take some notes!” Bill scrambled to grab a pad and pen as Stan laid out the rest of his plan.

 

Richie was waiting for the other Losers at the bottom of the stairs by the front door. He was starting to get a bit inpatient. He got a bad rep for being disorganized, but he would be damned if he wasn’t on time or the reason someone else would be late. He was just about to call up again to tell them to hurry their asses up when Bill walked down the stairs, Richie stopped dead in his tracks. He was wearing the tightest pair of black chinos that Richie had ever seen in his entire life. Quite frankly he had no idea how Bill had even managed to get into them, they looked like they were painted on. There was no way that he could have his boxers on under that. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned around and crouched down to retie his shoelace. 

 

“Holy fuck…” Richie let out. Bill’s ass was on full display. Those pants were working overtime like a push up bra, lifting and shaping his globes perfectly. Bill’s ass wiggled a little more before he righted himself, and rubbed his hands over his ass, smoothing out the fabric. Richie’s eyes stayed affixed to Bill’s butt for too long and the other caught him. Richie pretended to be looking at everything else in the room, but Bill.

 

“W-what? Do I h-have something on m-my butt?” Bill asked with faux innocence. He cupped his ass cheeks through the fabric slightly, checking to make sure nothing was there.

 

“What? Oh no. No you don’t.” Richie squawked. Before focusing his attention on finding his other friends so this madness could end. “BEV, STAN, MIKE, EDS, BENJAMIN!!!! CAN WE GO, PLEASE?” His body was itching with the anxiety of the whole thing, Bill was getting to him, that little shit. 

 

“Don’t call me ‘Eds’, you dick, you know I hate it.” Eddie said, finally making his way down the stairs. Richie nearly threw his arms around him, grateful for his presence to break the tension. “Damn, Bill. You look nice today.” He licked his lips slightly at the sight of Bill’s pants, and Richie was no longer happy that Eddie had come downstairs.

 

“T-thanks, Eddie. You’re s-so sweet. I’m t-trying out a n-new look. Is it w-working for me?” Bill asked, turning towards him to show off his butt a little more, and sent a wink to Eddie causing the smaller man to blush a little before he continued.

 

“They sure are.” He regained his composure and winked back, and Bill beamed at him. Were they fucking flirting? Right in front of his face? Richie saw red and was about to interject when the others finally showed their faces, ready to leave. 

 

“You should fix your face, Richie. It’s not attractive.” Stan deadpanned, on his way past him and out the door. Richie balled his hands into fists, frustration evident, and followed him out. 

 

Mike had planned their outings for the day. They alternated who planned Sunday day trips, and whoever was in charge always tried to plan something that everyone would enjoy. Since they would all be heading back to Derry in a few days to celebrate the holidays with their families, he thought it would be nice to do something that they couldn’t do when they went back home. He chose to drag them all to the Franklin Park Zoo. 

 

Thankfully for all of them, while temperatures in Boston in December were notoriously cold, it was unseasonably warm this week. It was a balmy forty five degrees fahrenheit, which meant that while they all wore jackets and hats, they could stand to actually be outside in the cold and enjoy the sights. The zoo wouldn’t have been Richie’s first choice, but he loved to watch Mike and how excited he got when he was around animals. Stan would undoubtedly drag them to the aviary so he could stare at all of the beautiful birds from around the world. Bill would sit and sketch the magnificent creatures in all of the different exhibits, he was incredibly talented when it came to art. Bev would cry in happiness at seeing all of the animals and then vow to never wear fur again. Eddie and Ben would be gushing over how cute the otters...or meerkats...or penguins were. They were the biggest softies of the bunch when it came to adorable animals, even though neither would admit that. Richie enjoyed watching his friends more than the animals, they were his family and he loved them more than words could explain.

 

As Richie predicted they were currently in the aviary, Stan had made a beeline for it as soon as he saw the signs. Richie watched as his friends fluttered around the exhibit, Stan calling out bird facts for all of them. He was watching some Gouldian Finches fly around when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Stan has his hands on Bill’s hips, his head is hooked over his shoulder, he’s explaining something to him, and then Bill was laughing throwing his head back on Stan’s shoulder and exposing the pale flesh of his throat. Stan smiled at him fondly then whispered something in his ear, Bill giggled even more and Stan pressed his lips to the boys neck. Richie felt the rage of jealousy come back again, Bill was flirting with their friends in front of him. He imagined what it would feel like to have Bill pressed against him the way he was to Stan, to be making him giggle like that. Richie groaned as he felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He quickly stepped outside of the building and pulled a cigarette from the pack in his jacket, lighting it and taking a long drag. As he blew out the smoke he tried to calm himself down. Grabbing Bill away from Stan and fucking him right there in the bird building was not a viable option. He felt the cigarette being pulled from his grasp and he watched as Bev took a drag from the stick, flicking the ashes on the ground before handing it back to him. She blew the smoke out and then looked at him up and down.

 

“What’s eating, Richie Tozier?” She asked, accepting the cigarette when he passed it back to her. Richie sighed, Bev would surely tell him to grow a set and talk to Bill about what happened, or tell him to apologize. Hell, she might even lecture him, and he really didn’t want that. 

 

“Not a thing, Marsh.” He said, staring straight ahead at some family where the parents were obviously struggling with way too many kids. She laughed dryly at him.

 

“Cut the bullshit, Rich. I can read you like a fucking book.” Richie made a noise to disagree, but she cut him off with a sharp look. “If you want Billy Boy to be all yours, you’re going to have to tell him that. You’re going to have to full on commit, Richie. If you don’t want to do that, then you’re going to have to get over seeing him be flirty and close with other people.”

 

“Whatever. He can rub his ass up against anyone who he wants, it’s not my place to say something or be mad.” Bev slapped him across the back of his head. “Ow. What the fuck was that for? He doesn’t want to date me, Bev, he wants some perfect little relationship with someone who can be soft and sweet. That ain't me, Princess. I’m good for a hard and fast fuck, but not this long game shit.” He dropped the spent cigarette to the ground and put it out with his boot. 

 

“Jesus, you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Bev replied and she bent down to pick up the used butt and throw it away. She detested bullying more than almost anything. “Bill doesn’t sleep with you because you’re a good fuck, he’s not like that. He’s with you because he loves you, Richie. He sees something in you that makes him think that you’re special and worth his time. It’s what Bill does.”

 

“Meh.” Richie groaned, turning back towards the entrance of the building. “He’s being a complete tease today and it’s bullshit. He wouldn’t do that on purpose right, it just comes naturally? Shit, that’s even more infuriating.” Bev laughed at him, opening the door for them to meet back up with their friends.

 

“No clue, Trashmouth. Honestly, he hasn’t seemed too out of character to me.” She brushed it off easily. She was lying, Bill and Stan had told her the entire plan when they had gone to her room to borrow a pair of panties for him to wear. She knew as well as them that it was only a matter of time before Richie snapped and Bill had him bending to his every whim. If all went the way it should, they’d be official boyfriends before the day was out. 

 

They left the zoo and decided to stop for some coffees and hot chocolates. Mike had bought them tickets to see a movie that afternoon before they headed to their good and faithful diner for dinner, and they had about an hour and a half to kill before they needed to be at the theater.

 

“Sooooo, who is paying?” Richie asked as they stood in line to place their orders, they all turned and rolled their eyes at him. “Fine. Fine, I know the drill I’ll pay for my own.” Bill stepped up to the counter first and ordered a hazelnut latte, he went to reach for his wallet in his pants when he realized that he didn’t have it.

 

“S-shit, I left m-my wallet at h-home.” He turned to the person behind the counter, his face dropping in disappointment. “I’m s-sorry, cancel my o-order, p-please.” 

 

“No way, Bill. I’ll pay for your drink.” Ben said stepping forward and giving Bill a smile. “I’ll take a plain coffee please, and why don’t you throw in a chocolate chip cookie for him too. I need to see a smile on my boy’s face.” Bill blushed, but smile he did indeed. He sat next to Ben and happily ate his cookie and drank his latte, thanking him repeatedly. Richie scoffed a bit, he should have offered to buy Bill his drink. He should be the one taking care of him, not Ben. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and it burned his tongue, fucking perfect. Eddie sat next to him drinking some herbal tea, he elbowed Richie.

 

“You alright? You seem very…” He searched for the right word, “Pissy, today.”

 

“I’m fine. I wish people would stop asking me if I’m okay, but I’m fine. Just because I’m not being all affectionate and letting people compliment me, or put their hands on me, or pay for my things doesn’t mean that I’m not enjoying my day!” He was yelling by the end of it and all of his friends were looking at him with wide eyes, the rest of the restaurant turning their attention to his outburst as well. He sunk back in his seat. “Sorry.” He grumbled out.

 

“Richie! What the fuck?” Stan asked, eying Bill for his reaction. Bill looked down in his lap, playing the part, he looked almost guilty. “You’re being a dick. We are all just enjoying our day, you’re the one with the problem.” Richie winced at his best friend’s words, he needed to get himself under control, his sexual frustration shouldn’t ruin the day for everyone else. 

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He apologized, ducking his head down and taking another sip from his cup. “I’ll fix my attitude.” 

 

The others all looked at each other with worried glances, but finished their drinks and decided to head over to the theater. It was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk there instead of taking the “T”. Bill and Stan dropped behind the group so that they could talk.

 

“W-What am I s-supposed to do, Stan? H-he’s not getting j-jealous, he’s just g-getting mad. How is t-this helping?” Bill’s nerves were getting the best of him, as much as he wanted to punish Richie, he didn’t want him to be mad at him. That defeated the purpose.

 

“He’s not mad, just sexually frustrated. Trust me. Just stick to the plan. It’s actually going better than expected thanks to Ben’s generosity.” Stan assured, elbowing Bill slightly as the walked. “But hey, if you need to tap out, we can all tone it way down.”

 

“N-no. I think w-we should s-stick to the p-plan. You’re r-right.” Bill conceded. Stan was right, maybe Bill was just a bit too soft when it came to Richie. “B-besides, we only h-have three more i-items on the p-plan.”

 

“Yup.” Stan grinned, popping the ‘p’. “And they are the best ones yet, if I do say so myself.” Bill rolled his eyes and they jogged a bit to catch up with the rest of the group before heading into the theater. They had picked up their tickets from the box office and were about to go to their seats when Eddie spoke up.

 

“Wait up, guys. I need to go to the bathroom before we go in.” He said, zipping his ticket into his fanny pack.

 

“You’re going to use a public restroom, Spaghetti Man?” Richie questioned, Eddie had gotten a bit better about his germaphobia and hypochondria since the had moved to Boston, and his over controlling mother had stayed in Derry, but that did not mean that he supported the use of public restrooms. Not at all.  

 

“Yeah. I kind of really have to go and there’s not really another choice.” Eddie responded, irritation at being questioned laced in his voice. “Bill, will you come with me?” Bill nodded and handed his jacket to Stan for safe keeping before following Eddie.

 

“Come to think of it, I have to go too.” Richie said to no one in particular and quickly hurried to catch up with them. When he opened the door to the bathroom, Bill and Eddie were already over at the urinals, talking back and forth a bit. Richie hung back and watched as Bill wiggled the tight fabric down his ass, and then Richie saw something that nearly made him pass out from all of his blood rushing south. When Bill had pulled down the pants he had revealed a pair of bright pink lace panties, that had ribbons keeping them closed on the sides. The were deliciously revealing, and Richie wanted nothing more than to rip them off of him and shove his dick down his throat. Eddie turned and looked over his shoulder, before whispering something to Bill with a smirk.

 

“Jesus, Trashmouth. Creeping in the restroom, either piss or get out.” Eddie said, finishing at the urinal and zipping his pants back up. He moved to the sink to wash his hands. Bill pulled his pants and underwear back up and joined him, giving Richie a weird look.

 

“I...uh...yeah, I suddenly don’t have to go anymore.” Richie blanched and turned on his heel, throwing himself out the door and back to the lobby. The pants, the panties, oh my God. Did Bill have no idea how sexy he was? All of the flirting too, Richie was losing his mind. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to take it.

 

Eddie and Bill joined the group soon after and they found their seats. Bev and Ben sat next to each other, next were Eddie and Stan, Mike, Bill, and Richie at the very end. Richie could not stop thinking about the fact that Bill was only inches away from his wearing those positively sinful lace women’s panties under his pants. Bill shivered next to him, and whined.

 

“M-Mikey, can you c-cuddle me? I’m c-cold.” He asked, pouting while biting his lower lip. No one could say no to that face. Richie’s jaw dropped open. He asked Mike to cuddle him? Couldn’t he ask Richie to do that, or just put his fucking jacket back on? Ridiculous.

 

“Of course, Bill. Curl up in my big strong arms, you know they’re always available for your cuddling needs.” Mike whispered in a flirty voice, and opened his arms for Bill to snuggle into. Richie scoffed in his head, it couldn’t possibly be comfortable with the armrest in the way. Bill solved that problem by lifting it out of the way and curling into Mike’s warm embrace, tucking his legs underneath him so that he was all but sitting in the other man’s lap. In his lap wearing fucking panties, Richie reminded himself. The movie started, but he couldn’t pay attention to it at all, he just kept glancing over at Bill and Mike. He could feel the fire of jealousy burning deeper in him. He was going to have to have a come to Jesus talk with Bill when they got back to the house that night.

 

All of those events brought him to where he was now, sitting in a back booth of their go to diner, eyes boring into Bill as he licked another bit of whipped cream off of his fingers. He licked his lips, imagined Bill licking something else off of those fingers that was creamy and white. He could feel his pants growing tighter, borderline uncomfortable as his erection grew. 

 

“...You could even ask Richie, he saw the whole damn thing. Right, Rich?” Eddie was saying, Richie shook his head and tried to focus when he heard his name. His ADHD mixed with the Bill situation was making it impossible for him to focus on anything that his friends were saying.

 

“Sorry, what?” Richie responded dumbly. His friends were all looking at him with concern on their faces. 

 

“Uh. I was uhm telling them about how that girl in our intro to psychology class finished her exam and then asked Professor Matthews out because he wasn’t her teacher anymore.” Eddie said, filling him in on what he had missed. “Are you sure that you’re okay, Richie?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. I’m sorry, my brain is just all over the place today, I can’t control it.” Eddie’s eyes flicked to the other Losers, maybe they had all gone too far with Stan’s plan for Bill. Maybe they had pushed Richie too much. “That’s a good story though, Eds. Professor Matthews went red in the face and couldn’t even form a sentence. That was some good shit.” He nodded slightly as he waited for someone else to start talking. Ben thankfully did.

 

“I have no idea how you managed to focus enough to finish your test after something like that. Crazy.” He stated, breaking some of the tension. “So, Mike ‘The Planner’ Hanlon, what time are we heading back to Derry on Wednesday?” Mike finished chewing his french fry before he answered.

 

“Well, it’s a four hour drive, and my grandparents would like to have us all for a welcome home dinner, if that’s alright with you guys…?” They all nodded, they loved spending time at the Hanlon house and being spoiled rotten with food that Grandma Hanlon had made. “Dinner would be at six, so if we leave here by one we should be safe even with traffic. Shouldn’t take too long to load everything, as long as everyone is packed the night before…” All of them turn their attention to Bev.

 

“OH MY GOD! It was one time okay, and I didn’t think that it would take me that long to pack!” She squawked indignantly. Throwing her hands up in the air. 

 

“Bev, it took you four hours to pack two duffel bags! We were all late to orientation!” Ben said, calling her on the bullshit.

 

“Three different universities, and we were all late for our orientations, because someone didn’t do what they were supposed to do.” Stan agreed, sipping his ice tea. “That’s talent, Marsh. Pure talent.”

 

“Fuck all of you, but especially you, Stanley. Fuck you.” She flipped him the bird, barely able to keep a smile from creeping onto her face.

 

“Well, as much as I’d love to give into your request to fuck, I’m afraid that I am aggressively homosexual and our relationship must remain platonic, besides my dear, your boyfriend Benjamin sits right here with us at this very table, I do not think that’s it is proper to discuss your desire to commit infidelity in front of him.”

 

“Dear Lord, Uris, you insufferable bastard.” Bev said, smile on her face, and a laugh present in her voice. “You sure think highly of yourself.” 

 

“Okay. Quite enough, moving on…” Ben interjected, Bev kissed his cheek and Stan blew him a kiss and Ben rolled his eyes. “One sounds good to me, I will personally make sure that this one is packed, we will for once be on time. Stanley, Bill, Richie, Ed? One work for you?”

 

“I am never the one who is not on time, Ben.” Richie replied plucking an onion ring from his plate and spinning it around his finger. 

 

“Punctuality is a strong suit of yours, Tozier.” Stan agreed, “One will be fine for me, although may I suggest that we do not tell our individual families that we will be home until later, to avoid any bitchiness in regards to us going to dinner at the Hanlon’s?”

 

“Absolutely.” Eddie nodded, eyes wide, frantically thinking about how that would go over. “My mother would shit a brick if she knew that I stopped somewhere else before the house to see her. Big Bill, what about you?”

 

“I’ll b-be ready. I’ve got n-nothing to distract m-me from p-packing.” Bill shrugged, popping another cherry in his mouth. Richie could think of a million and one ways to distract, Bill. He had made up his mind, the other man was going to get what was coming to him when they got back to the house, Richie couldn’t take the teasing anymore.

 

They finished up their food and started the trek back to the house. Richie grabbed Bill’s arm a little too roughly, allowing the others to walk in front of them before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

 

“My room. As soon as everyone else has headed to their own rooms.” He whispered harshly, a chill went up Bill’s spine. “You better keep those panties on, Denbrough.” With that Richie dropped his arm and walked faster to catch up with the rest of the group. Bill was frozen where Richie had left him, a smile slowly ghosted onto his face, Stan’s plan had worked. He was in for a hell of a night.

 

Everyone headed to their separate bedrooms almost immediately. Richie busied himself in his room by taking stock of what all he needed to pack before Wednesday. He could hear Stan talking to Bill about something, but couldn’t make out any specifics. A few minutes later he heard a knock on his door break the silence. 

 

“It’s open!” He called out, picking an album to put on. He needed some sound to have running to drown out the noises he planned to bring out of Bill. He turned to see Bill standing in his doorway. “Get in here, and close the door. Sit.” Bill did as he asked, and sat on the edge of Richie’s bed. Richie put the record on the turntable and let the music begin to play. He dropped his voice, as he raked his eyes over Bill’s body. “You’ve been a bad boy today, Baby. Such a tease for me, I bet you didn’t even realize you were doing it.” Then Bill did something that truly surprised Richie, he laughed.

 

“Oh, Richie. Y-you think it w-was an accident?” Bill scoffed dryly. “Y-you think I p-put these incredibly t-tight pants and lacy p-panties on today f-for no r-reason?” Richie’s eyes widened as he realized that he had been played, all of it had been a ploy, payback for the night before.

 

“So what’s the play, Bill? You walk around all day flirting with our friends, showing off your ass, and licking whipped cream off your fingers like a fucking pornstar to do what? Show me what I’ll be missing when you break up with me?” He tugged his hair in frustration, pacing back and forth, trying to piece everything together.

 

“W-we would h-have to be d-dating for me to b-break up with y-you.” Bill said bitterly, and Richie stopped in his tracks to stare at him. 

 

“I’m confused.” He said shaking his head. “You don’t want to date me, but I’m not allowed to fuck other people....what am I missing here, Bill?”

 

“Y-you’re such a f-fucking idiot.” Bill stood from the bed and pushed Richie against his closed door. “I w-want to date y-you. I want y-you to be my b-boyfriend. I w-want you to c-commit.” 

 

“You...you what?” Richie blanched, Bill was too good for him, there was no way that he would want to date so low beneath him.

 

“I’m a-asking you to b-be my boyfriend. So, w-will you?” Richie finally caught on and nodded and Bill pressed a kiss to his lips. Richie rocked his hips forward into Bill’s, his dick already stiffening from all of the delayed gratification caused by Bill’s teasing. “Mmmm, b-bit eager there, Rich. T-take your c-clothes off.” Richie groaned, he had intended to teach Bill a lesson, wanted to fuck him open on his fingers then his dick, but Bill had different plans apparently. He stripped out of his clothes, and Bill did the same, leaving him only in the pink lacy undies that Richie had gotten a peak of earlier. 

 

“B-Bill, can I?” He stumbled out, eyes clouding over with lust and his brain going fuzzy.

 

“C-can you what?” Bill asked, fluttering his eyelashes with faux innocence. “Richie, all of t-the thoughts t-that went t-through your h-head today, I w-want you to make them h-happen.” Richie nodded frantically. 

 

“Get on your knees.” He directed, standing and moving in front of Bill, he began stroking his cock with his hand as Bill got into position. When he was ready, Richie looked down at him. “Well, it’s not going to suck itself.” Bill immediately pushed Richie’s hand off his cock and replaced it with his own. He wasted no time sliding his lips around the head and down his shaft, hollowing his cheeks. Richie let out a moan at the sensation. “Mmm fuck, Bill, so good.” Bill took him deeper until he hit the back of his throat and swallowed. Richie was painfully hard, and his boyfriend’s mouth on his cock felt heavenly. He thrusted his hips forward, sliding his cock down Bill’s throat. Bill took it, every inch, and began moving his head up and down the shaft again, deepthroating like a champion. Richie thumbed at Bill’s lips where they were stretched around his cock. He was teetering dangerously close to the edge of his orgasm. “Mmmm, want to cum on that face of yours.” 

 

Bill made a noise in his throat and Richie pulled out of his mouth. He replaced Bill’s mouth with his own fingers, making a tight ring and pumping furiously. Bill closed his eyes and tilted his head back. The sight of Bill kneeling in those panties, prepared to get a facial from Richie himself, had him tumbling over the edge. He came in thick streaks across Bill’s face and chest. When his cock was completely spent, Richie swiped his thumb across Bill’s cheek, collecting some of his cum, and pressed it to the other man’s lips. Bill’s pink tongue darted out to clean the digit of all of the fluid. He moaned at the taste like he had earlier with the whipped cream. Richie felt his dick attempt to twitch at the sight. He’d need at least another twenty minutes before he was going to be able to get it up again, luckily he planned to make Bill fall apart with that extra time.

 

“Hands and knees on the bed, Baby.” Richie instructed and waited for Bill to do so. He slid his hands over the lace that covered Bill’s plump ass. “Did you borrow these from Bev, Babe? There’s no way that you own something this sinful.” Bill nodded, and Richie smirked. “Mmmm. Looks good. I’m guessing that the pants were Stan’s.” His question was met with another nod. “Did all of them know about the plan?”

 

“Y-yes. It w-was Stan’s idea. T-they all though t-that you deserved to b-be teased and p-punished.” Bill gasped, the anticipation of Richie touching him had him falling apart, he needed to be touched.

 

“Well, looks like you’ll be the one getting punished.” Richie was definitely going to rip Stan and Bev a new one tomorrow, before thanking them for getting Bill to be his boyfriend. Bill whimpered slightly from the sound of that. “Did you clean yourself up for me, Billy? Make it all nice and pretty down there, you know I don’t like sticking my tongue anywhere that hasn’t been properly cleaned.”

 

“Y’yes. I did, b-before I c-came in here.” Bill said, eager to please Richie and give him the answer that he wanted so that he would actually stick his tongue in him. Richie lowered himself to the bed behind Bill, and slid the panties down off of his hips, leaving them around his thighs. He spread Bill’s cheeks to see that he had indeed cleaned himself up. Bill had shaved, his skin all soft and hairless, ready for Richie to abuse. 

 

“Mmmm. Looks so good, Baby.” Richie complimented, and watched as Bill’s hole fluttered a tiny bit in front of him in anticipation. “Pretty little hole just winked at me.” Bill moaned again, and Richie took pity on him, he licked a thick stripe slowly over his hole. Bill was babbling, his stutter only becoming worse as his brain became thick with want. Richie smirked and moved in again, flicking his tongue rapidly against the puckered hole. Bill cried out, wanting even more. Richie wasn’t going to give it to him that easily, Bill needed to know what it felt like to be teased. He went back to slowly licking up his crack, and Bill whined.

 

“Ri-ch!!!” He let out, voice cracking. “P-put it in, p-please.” He thrusted his hips backward, trying to get Richie to penetrate his ring of muscles. He needed to feel the stretch, to be fucked open so that he could take Richie’s dick. 

 

“Ah ah ah, Bill. You teased me all day, you can handle getting teased for a little while.” Richie thumbed over Bill hole, letting it catch a little. “Now be a good boy, and take what I give you.” After a few more minutes of slow strokes with his tongue, Richie stiffened it and pressed into Bill’s hole, the man beneath him cried out in relief. He fucked into him with his tongue over and over until he was a writhing mess on the bed. Richie grabbed some lube from the pump bottle on his bedside table, and coated his three fingers. Bill moaned at the wet sound of the lube on Richie’s fingers, hoping that Richie would put the lube to good use. 

 

Richie was getting hard again, the sight and sounds of Bill helping him recover faster. His body needed to feel Bill’s tight heat around him, to fuck into him over and over, making him fall apart around his dick, but Bill needed to be prepped properly first. Richie could drag this out all night, fingering him until his was in tears begging for him. Teasing his prostate but never letting him release. He knew a much faster way to make him fall apart though. He pressed his index finger against the tight ring of muscle, pushing all the way in. Bill gasped at the feeling, and began rocking his hips back. Richie let out a chuckle, but began thrusting into him with his one finger, pumping in and out easily. After a few minutes he added another finger, scissoring them open to stretch him out. More moans tumbled from Bill’s lips, and Richie knew just how to make it worse. He rubbed his fingers over Bill’s walls until he found the spot that had Bill screaming. He massaged it, applying just enough pressure to have Bill crying out, right on the edge of pain. 

 

“G-god, Rich, it’s t-too much.” Bill whined. His dick throbbed as it leaked pre-cum, dripping all over Richie’s messed up sheets. 

 

“I think you can handle more.” Richie remarked with an evil grin, he pulled his fingers out and shoved three back in. Bill threw his head back in pleasure, unable to even make a sound. Richie fucked his fingers in hard and fast, his pace had Bill lurching forward with every thrust, his arms shaking. Richie slowed them down again, easily finding Bill’s prostate and pushing into it hard. Bill suddenly realized what he was doing.

 

“N-no, Rich. F-feels weird.” He cried into the pillow where his head was resting. Richie moved his fingers slightly, leaving Bill’s throbbing prostate alone.

 

“Are you tapping out, Bill? You need me to stop?” Richie asked concerned, if Bill was feeling uncomfortable and needed him to stop everything he would. 

 

“No. I w-want you t-to keep g-going, I’m f-fine.” He said nodding, Richie accepted those words as consent and thrusted his fingers in and out a few more times before going back to massaging Bill’s prostate, he pressed into it dead on, and Bill shuttered as cum began to leak out of his dick in thick ropes. He was cumming without an orgasming, Richie milking his prostate until there was nothing left. Bill cried out from being oversensitive and Richie pulled his fingers out.

 

“Ready for my cock, Bill?” Richie asked, jerking off slightly as he coated himself in lube. 

 

“Y-yes, please. Fuck me, Daddy.” Richie groaned at that, Bill had never called him that before in bed and it was doing things to his brain. He pushed the head of his cock against Bill’s hole and sunk in to the tight heat slowly. Bill moaned at the feeling of the stretch. No matter how many times he bottomed for Richie, he was amazed at how good he felt inside of him. Richie stilled his hips, letting Bill get used to him before pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. “G-gah, faster, c-come on, I c-can take it.” Richie decided to listen to Bill and set a brutal pace, fucking in and out of him with sharp thrusts, careful to avoid Bill’s over sensitive prostate. He could already feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, and from the sounds that Bill was making he was close too. He thrust in a few more times before he could feel himself on the very edge.

 

“Alright, Baby Boy, let go.” Bill cried out as he climaxed, dry orgasm having him in tears from the feeling. His dick tried to pump cum out, but he was dry, and as he came down he felt his dick softening. Body overcome with pleasure. Richie thrusted a few more times, feeling Bill’s hole clench around him, and then he was stilling his own hips and cumming. He felt his cum fill Bill, and waited until he was completely done before pulling out. He grabbed a wipe from his nightstand and cleaned himself and Bill up, before helping the other man settle his boneless body on the bed. 

 

“S-so good, Richie.” He said, big blue eyes still wet from the tears of pleasure. Richie smiled down at him as he slid into bed behind him. 

 

“Anything for you, Boyfriend.” Bill giggled at the use of his new title. “But I swear to God if you ever pull any stunts like that again, or use any of Stan’s devious plans against me, I’m going to fuck you on whatever surface is closest until I cum and then leave you painfully hard but not allowed to release.” Bill groaned at the thought.

 

“Y-tes, Daddy. I u-understand.” Bill replied sleepily, and Richie growled at that name again. “You l-like that, huh? L-like when I c-call you, D-daddy?” 

 

“God yes.” Richie pressed a kiss on the nape of Bill’s neck below his sweaty baby hairs. “So fucking sexy.” Bill laughed again.

 

“I l-love you, Richie.” He whispered, but Richie heard it loud and clear. He flipped Bill over kissing him with every ounce of passion and energy he had left, pouring his love into it.

 

“I love you too, Bill. I’m so glad that you’re all mine.”


End file.
